Crime and Punishment
by Gregory Wright
Summary: Iris is in prison and Phoenix is out of his element. The correspondence begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I: Captivity in Freedom**

Dear Iris,

We both know what a simple sap I become when I visit you at the Detention Center, so naturally I've been meaning to write you for a while. Don't get me wrong. Those visits are the happiest hours of my week and I intend to continue them until they let you out and I can hold you again. There's just so much to say and so little time to say it during those monitored visits. Here on paper I can open my innermost self to you and be sure that the only interested eyes to see me in this vulnerable state are yours. Frankly, you're the only person I can trust to handle this side of me with the necessary care. Now that I've gotten that off my chest, I do believe it's time to end the formalities and begin my testimony. *wink*

Going on, I've been meaning to write you, but until recently I've lacked the opportunity. Work has kept me busy. First let me reassure you that Pearls has not dealt me any permanent nasal damage. After all, she'd never disfigure "Mr. Nick" and thus make him ugly for Mystic Maya to behold. That and Maya has been teasing me relentlessly about you ever since we met at Hazakura Temple. I begin to wonder if she's doing that partly to clue Pearls in. One way or another, Pearls will eventually get the picture. Maya has her work cut out for her learning to preside as the new Master of Kurain, but I think she's up to the task. She's strong, that one. Edgeworth continues to build his resume overseas. I just hope he doesn't get himself detained by some totalitarian power during his world tour. As for me, I have more freetime than usual, which is both a blessing and a curse. It's a blessing in that it spares me the stress of down-to-the-wire courtroom showdowns and above all allows me to converse with you on a deeper level. It's a curse in that Wright & Co. Law Offices no longer makes money.

A few days ago, I lost my second and last case. As might be expected, it was another murder case. I took it on at the last minute. It turned out one of the few clues I had to work with was forged and I got roasted alive for it. I was disbarred on the grounds that I intentionally presented false evidence. The prosecutor himself seemed like a nice enough guy, but I have to ask: Why is it that the prosecution can present falsified testimony and come out relatively unscathed while the defense is only one step away from disbarment? I smell a rat but there doesn't seem to be much I can do about it. I'm free to go, but where do I go? It's alright, Iris; I don't expect an answer to those questions. I should be able to manage as long as I keep my wits about me. That's where you come in. I need you more than ever, Iris. As long as I have you, nothing can keep me down. The phoenix always comes back, after all. No matter how long and dark the tunnel, I'll keep moving forward as long as your love and companionship light the end.

But that's enough about me. My woes are a burden you shouldn't have to bear, especially since I'm sure you have woes of your own there in prison. If there's anything I can do to make your stay more bearable, please let me know. Especially now, while I scramble to find my place in the world, anything I can do to make you happy will help me feel useful. I gladly place myself entirely at your service.

Eternally Yours,

Feenie

**Part II: Freedom in Captivity**

Dearest Feenie,

You're always good for a laugh with your humility and sharp wit. You don't need to be eloquent when you visit me, Feenie. Your eyes say it all. In fact, I'm highly flattered that my presence has that effect on you. It's so dear that I would lean forward and hug you with all the strength I could muster if that glass wasn't in the way. Even so, that letter was precious. To think you still trust me that much after all you've been through...it's an honor beyond words and one I'll do everything in my power to earn.

Leave it to you to find a cold, practical motive for little Pearl to restrain her hand! That gave me the biggest laugh I've had for some time. Still, I hope she gets the hint soon. Seeing her hit you hurts me as much as it does you. Edgeworth...now he was an interesting fellow. Although a little stiff, he struck me as basically a kind man. Stern, but kind. I do remember, though, that he was surprisingly hostile toward the Kurain Tradition. He said its practitioners were "nothing but frauds". Since you're his friend, would you happen to know why he feels that way?

I'm glad you've managed to glean some good from your current situation, but that's a horrible chain of events! I can't help but admire your fortitude, Feenie. The world has conspired against you and you still put on a brave face for me. Oh, my poor Feenie! If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you need only come to me. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me. I'm deeply touched that my continued affection strengthens you so, but you don't need to ask for it; you already have it. If I can absolve myself of all the wrong I've done you simply by waiting for you, then my every thought will be with you. Believe it or not, Feenie, prison hasn't been that bad. Sure it gets lonely, but you've done a lot to alleviate that already. Rumor has it that I'm "the happiest jailbird on the cellblock". It's all thanks to you. I need only remember your visits and a soft smile lights my face.

As far as what you can do for me, I have three simple requests. First, stay alive-I nearly lost you twice: once to Dahlia's malice and once to Dusky Bridge. I don't want to risk losing you again. Second, be my eyes-your last letter was an excellent example of that. Just keep doing what you're doing. I realize this last request may be a bit selfish, but please wait for me. You're the one I want to come home to when they release me. Sister Bikini has been very kind to me, but I only stayed at Hazakura Temple as long as I did to purify my soul. If you'll have me, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life serving you as your wife. I eagerly await your next letter.

Singing in the Cage,

Iris


	2. Chapter 2

**Part III: Ace of Clubs**

Dear Iris,

Reading your letter, I am reminded of why even after the "real" you ripped me to shreds in public and was convicted of murder, I refused to make the connection. Love that sweet and hatred that bitter could not coexist within the same soul. Your physical resemblance to Dahlia may have deceived me about your name, but nothing could disguise your soul and it was your soul that kept my interest. You are a rare treasure, Iris, and I am extremely lucky to have found you however evil the circumstances of our meeting.

Speaking of luck, I have some good news. For starters, the case that cost me my badge has given me a daughter. Her name is Trucy and she's roughly Pearls' age. Since her father is missing and her mother is dead, I took her in. She's a bit of a live wire but after covering so many cases with Maya, that doesn't come as much of a shock. Also, my old friend Larry-you might know him better as Laurice-stopped by and invited me to a poker party at his place. I entered with $20...and left with $200. The skills I honed in the courtroom apparently serve me well at the gaming table. He said I should try "going professional." Larry's not the brightest bulb on the tree, but if my perfect winning streak back there is any indicator, that idea might be worth looking into.

To answer your question about Edgeworth, he has a special reason to hate the Kurain Tradition. It's for that same reason that he fears earthquakes. When he was nine years old, an earthquake trapped him in an elevator and in that same elevator his father was murdered. Desperate for leads, the police used Misty Fey to talk to his dead father. The suspect Gregory Edgeworth named turned out to be innocent. Only 15 years later did Miles learn the truth, and what a hideous truth it was. The man who had taken him in turned out to be the murderer.

On a happier note, it would be my pleasure to grant every one of your three requests. I don't plan to die anytime soon, I enjoy being your eyes, and I have no doubt in my mind that married life with you is well worth the wait. After all, it's not every lifetime that a man finds a woman noble enough to suggest matrimony to him while he is yet in the grip of poverty. No man could ask for more and I would be a fool indeed to discard a woman of that caliber. As corny as it may sound, I have found my "soul mate" and this letter is addressed to her. For this reason, I am willing to wait however long I must. My resolve wouldn't waver if they kept you in prison until you were 82. Physical beauty may fade, but the soul and spirit are eternal and so is my fidelity.

Watching and Waiting,

Feenie

**Part IV: Ace of Spades**

Dearest Feenie,

I've long known how sweet, humble, and insightful you are but your last letter was nothing short of a revelation. I never knew you could be so charismatic, Feenie! What a pleasant surprise! There is far more to you than meets the eye. The more I learn about you, the more precious you become to me. And that is exactly why I must implore you to exercise greater caution about the company you keep.

I have no doubt that you're clever and prudent enough to make good money at poker, but that game attracts a lot of people who don't respect the rules. Beware of the Spades, Feenie, or they may pay you back in them! Recreational games with a small group of trustworthy friends I have no problem with, but please don't make that your trade. The further into that scene you venture, the more endangered your life becomes! I would be much less worried if you made your money by other means. In fact, disbarment doesn't necessarily disqualify you from working in law. You could almost certainly find work as a clerk or assistant and perhaps even get yourself reinstated eventually. Badge or no badge, you have a fabulous legal mind, Feenie. I know you can do it. ...I hope that didn't hurt too much, but I had to say something. The worst part's over, Feenie. Thanks for hearing me out.

Trucy sounds like a darling girl, if a bit of a handful. I look forward to meeting her. Perhaps you could bring her with you on your next visit? Hopefully, the sight of me won't scare her. *wink* Thank you for explaining Edgeworth to me. Now I feel like I understand him. No wonder he's so inhibited.

In response to your final paragraph, all I can say is "thank you." In the presence of such lavish praise and unearned devotion, I am rendered speechless. That's right, Feenie, you took my breath away. My eyes said a lot more when I first read those lines than my mouth could ever hope to. Tears of gratitude welled up in them and stained your letter. With a little luck, I'll be more composed when we next meet.

Forever in Your Debt,

Iris


	3. Chapter 3

**Part V: Resurrection**

Dear Iris,

"Life and death are in the power of the tongue." I never realized just how true that proverb is until we started corresponding. During this evil time in my life, your words really have been life to me, Iris. Even your reproach gave me sustenance. Truth be told, I had nearly given up on ever returning to law. The members of that committee spoke so much death over me when they called me a disgrace and stripped me of my badge that I began to think they were right, however unjust my punishment. But you, Iris, nursed me back to health. When I no longer had the strength to stand, you supported me. You are the strength in my legs, the fire in my eyes, my stamina. If up to this point you still owed me anything, this makes us even. We are equals, Iris, and we always have been.

You've resurrected my confidence and my ambition. I may have to let go of Wright & Co. Law Offices, but perhaps Grossberg will find a use for me. After all, he hired Mia and knows me pretty well by now. And, more to the point, I freed him from the clutches of a certain blackmailer a couple years ago. As of this writing, I plan to visit his office tomorrow armed with my resume and your encouragement. What's the harm? After all, even if he turns me away (which I find highly unlikely), I still have you to turn to and that's all I really need in order to face the world with a smile. I must thank you for being so kind as to spare my feelings to the extent that you did, but reading your warning about poker, I realized I had made a gross oversight. I need to set a good example for Trucy! How can I possibly expect her to avoid the company of the corrupt if I don't do the same? For her sake, I'm swearing off of poker entirely.

Speaking of Trucy, I hope she didn't annoy you too much. After all, it must've been hard to savor the moment with her treating me like a jungle gym. Her attention span is about the size of a gnat. She's a sweet girl and I love her dearly, but she can't sit still to save her life. Incidentally, after visiting you, we went to Kurain Village to check on Maya. It appears she is finally closing the gap in her training. Two more weeks, she says, and she'll be able to take the reins. She and Trucy got along famously, as might be expected. Pearls was more reticent, but I think I see the beginnings of a solid friendship between them. Actually, she reminded me a bit of His Honor around Trucy-pensive, always observing, showing every emotion known to man trying to figure her out. It was hilarious to watch.

Even aware as I am intellectually that we are equals, Iris, it is profoundly rewarding to be reminded that I'm giving as much to you as I am taking from you. I hate being a parasite. The more I take part in it, the more convinced I become that mutual surrender is the ideal. You have done a great deal toward teaching me that and for that I am eternally grateful. In that spirit, allow me to return the favor: if you ever need solace, just let me know and I will provide it in whatever way I can.

Rising from the Ashes,

Feenie

**Part VI: Ascent**

Dearest Feenie,

I figured that it must've hurt when they disbarred you like that, but I never knew you were so crushed until now. You've learned to deal with your pain heroically, but you're still the same Feenie I knew and loved so long ago. This knowledge makes your gentlemanly restraint all the more awe-inspiring. All those tears you must've shed alone! If I may repeat myself, my shoulder is always available to you, Feenie. You don't need to protect me from your grief. I'm always willing to share the load. "We are equals..." Words more soothing have never been spoken to me and I will take them to my grave. Guilt still assails me over that old lie, but armed with your words, I can finally begin to beat it back.

I could never thank you profusely enough for taking my counsel to heart the way you have. You've gone above and beyond what I asked. I can already tell you'll make a wonderful father. I only hope I can measure up as a mother. Sister Bikini has done a respectable job raising me considering the circumstances, but Morgan never had much use for me. She and my dad were always fighting and they were both so cold...I suspect I'll really need your help in this sector, especially early on. With a little luck, your expertise will rub off on me and offset my ignorance.

By the way, Trucy was too cute to be an annoyance. The patient smile you saw on my face was actually meant to restrain my mirth. It wouldn't do to risk laughing at the wrong moment and accidentally mock your affection. It was all I could do to keep from launching into a belly laugh at her antics. Honking your nose, ruffling your hair, climbing your back...she's a real performer, that one-a charmer too. Her smile would light a city block. It looks like she's a little too used to getting her way, but I'm confident you can break her of that. After all, you've brought many a hardened criminal to justice. How much harder could it be to discipline Trucy? You made my morning with that account of Pearl and Trucy's first meeting! Pearl acting like the judge...! Knowing what I do about all those people, I can easily see it all play out in my mind's eye. Like you said, it must've been hilarious to watch. Just remembering your account sets me to giggling!

If it's any comfort, Feenie, you never were a parasite in my estimation. Even before I fell for you, I could tell that you were a generous soul. That's part of what hooked me. I think you helped fill the void my parents left behind. Around you, I felt whole. You had that effect on me then and you do now. The more I interact with you, the more certain I become that no one else could minister to my needs as well as you do. It appears that we're both gaining more than we sacrifice. We're more than birds of a feather. We're each one wing, both belonging to the same bird. Individually, we scrape along the ground. Together, we can fly.

Soaring to New Heights,

Iris


	4. Chapter 4

**Part VII: Restoration**

Dear Iris,

Knowing what a potent healing effect your presence and words have on my mood in and of themselves, it should be relatively rare for me to feel a need to actually cry on your shoulder, but it greatly moves me to know that you will in fact be there to help pick up the pieces when I do break down. I can rest assured that even in my weakest moments you'll be ready and willing to treat my wounds, all the while neither recoiling nor reviling. That kind of reassurance is a prize of such value that should I be deprived of the clothes on my back and the roof over my head, I would still consider myself very rich indeed.

As for the zeal with which I followed your advice, it's only natural. Allow me to explain. First, your requests are voiced both mildly and forthrightly. This satisfies me that you seek neither to intimidate nor to manipulate. Second, you keep your demands reasonable. This does much to convince me that you respect my limits-both materially and psychologically. I've lost count of how many times Maya has impulsively insisted on the fantastical, the impractical, the dubious, and the impossible. Third, your demands are infrequent. This helps convince me that you have your priorities straight and are unlikely to blow things out of proportion or protest without just cause. Fourth, you reward met requests with true gratitude. This tells me you don't take my favors for granted. Put all these virtues together and it becomes a pleasure to comply-not a chore.

I wouldn't quite call my touch with kids "expertise" as I still have relatively little actual experience with them, but your compliment is very deeply appreciated all the same. I can't help but think, though, that you might be selling yourself just a bit short. Granted, you come from a broken home, but you are made of decidedly different stuff from either of your parents. They were both self-absorbed and incorrigible and you are neither of those things. Even though you may lack good examples to draw upon, something tells me that you would learn the ropes of parenting very quickly. After all, you've already demonstrated great insight into Trucy's character. Over the course of a few short hours, you identified a hidden problem that is only now becoming obvious. You're off to a good start. Given the opportunity to learn, I think you'd make a fine mother.

I began work at Grossberg Law Offices just this Monday as an assistant and I must say it's great fun. In this position I can still do most of what I did as a defense attorney, but the responsibility no longer falls on my shoulders. Now I'm free to concentrate and simply advise my "superior" on how to win. So far I've been advising rookies on more or less simple cases, and it's been very rewarding work. Here I can simultaneously embolden the defense and scare the heck out of the prosecution. You should've seen the look on ol' Payne's face when he saw me advising the defense! He'd thought he was finally rid of me, but oh no...! I owe all of this to you. Left to my own devices, I never would've thought to take advantage of that loophole. Iris, you're a genius!

Regarding your last paragraph, you did far more than comfort me. You shed a new light on our relationship, both past and present, and in so doing made me love you all the more. Also, what you said about us being wings from the same bird...I think it's true. I know I've been mostly scraping along up to this point. Life was very cruel to me until I met you. I was just lucky enough to where I would always survive to experience new pain, new setbacks, new disappointments. Quite frankly, our 6-month interlude of happiness-cursed though it was-was all that sustained me throughout my trial and Dahlia's testimony. Were it not for the indestructible bond you formed with me back then, I might well have given up on life right there. Even at the lowest point, you still did me more good than harm. Since then, it's only gotten better. Back then, you sustained me. Now, you restore me.

On the Mend,

Feenie

**Part VIII: Fortification**

Dearest Feenie,

It sends me into euphoria that you prize my loyalty and reassurance so highly, but in your own words, "it's only natural." Not only did you pull me out of the mire and lift me to my feet, but you swept me up into your arms, nestled me against your bosom, and have been carrying me ever since. Such undue kindness is extremely deserving of repayment. It's only fair that I should make myself perpetually available.

For reasons much like the ones you cite, I view you in much the same light. It is truly a pleasure to serve you-you give so much and ask for so little. If there is one fact about me that's painfully clear, it's this: I have very little will of my own and even less initiative. I am at my best-and my worst-following the lead of another. A better example and kinder leader I could never find on Earth if I spent the rest of my life looking.

By way of explanation, what I meant by "expertise" was "skill" more than "experience." You're a natural. You've demonstrated the exact touch with Trucy that my father lacked with me. This may sound silly, but I felt an irrational envy toward her, watching you two interact. You were simultaneously gentle enough that there was no misreading your intentions and firm enough that there was no escaping discipline. Many men-including, I suspect, her biological father-would've found it impossible to calmly say "no" to so charming a little girl as her. It is also to your credit that in addition to being able to say "no," you were wise and strong enough to make yourself invulnerable to a charge of hypocrisy. Many fail to recognize the folly in the words, "Do as I say, not as I do." I'll probably still be asking for your input a lot as I learn "the ropes," but if you say I have the talent, then I guess I do. Your character assessments are rarely wrong.

Grossberg hired you? That's great! I'm so proud of you, Feenie! It appears you've found your niche there too. In truth, I'm kind of glad you're advising the defense instead of leading it right now. You've had a particularly rough year and stress is generally bad for one's health. You deserve a rest. Also, this will be a good confidence booster in the event that you decide to go through with getting reinstated. Whether you decide to stay here or pursue your old job, I'm rooting for you either way. I trust your judgment.

As I stated earlier, I have very little will and initiative of my own. Dahlia was always the stronger one. Up until I met you, I was virtually at her beck and call. But as we became close, her power over me grew weak. She knew it too and it annoyed her to no end. Finally there came that cloudy April afternoon when we were cuddling in the park and you fell asleep with your head on my shoulder. To prevent you from falling over, I eased your head onto my legs and watched you sleep with peaceful abandon, as ready to weep as the sky above me. At that moment, you broke her hold on me entirely. There must've been a defiant glint in my eyes when I returned because the next thing I knew, Doug Swallow was dead and you were on trial for his murder. Oh, Dahlia rubbed that in my face too, reveling in my every wince, gasp, and sob. I cried myself hoarse several times that day, but you had fortified my will against her forevermore. You had freed me from the grip of a cruel tyrant. And now, once again thanks to you, I have the will and the drive to approach Sister Bikini and announce my intention to leave Hazakura Temple and start a new life with you. When that time comes, I would like you to accompany me.

Standing Strong,

Iris


	5. Chapter 5

**Part IX: Exoneration**

Dear Iris,

Your praise never fails to melt me, but I must admit that there seems to be something slightly off about it. Don't worry-I have no doubt that it's sincere. You're so sincere, it's adorable. My only concern is that there may be a note of fear in it. I can't read your mind, but I think I'll take a guess. I'm sure you know by now that I tend to give nicknames to the people I'm close to. Why, I even gave you one back then-a false one, but one nonetheless. Perhaps my continued use of your given name makes you suspect that I'm keeping you at arm's length? If that's the case, then you've got nothing to worry about. I'd like to give you a nickname, but your given name is so pretty I'm reluctant to risk marring it and "Dollie", besides being full of painful memories, is entirely unrepresentative of you in more ways than one.

This brings me to my main point: you underrate yourself. From your commentary on parenting I can gather that you're a very observant and discerning person. Not only that, but you have no small measure of vision as your comments on my new job reveal. But more than all this, you're a strong woman, Iris-a very strong woman-and that's one of the things I love most about you. It may not be obvious, but there is great strength in you and you've demonstrated it many times. You are no marionette.

Dahlia was never the stronger of the two of you. She was just the pushier one. You demonstrated strength when you put yourself between me and Dahlia. You demonstrated strength every time you braved her anger and made her wait for my sake. You demonstrated strength when you maintained and greatly improved a relationship with me-a perfect stranger. You took a hollow pretense and made something genuine out of it. That was a herculean feat in itself. A weak woman would've left me entirely at Dahlia's mercy from Day 1. She never planned to spare me. You said it yourself. Even if incompletely, you withstood her from the very beginning. The day you convinced her to restrain herself-even temporarily-was the day you won the war of the wills. Also telling was the fact that she had to sneak past you to get at me.

As much as I would like to accept the credit for inspiring you to resist her, I honestly can't. I may have fortified your will, but I didn't provide it. I merely reinforced what was already there. Now, I realize the discovery of this preexistent strength raises the question of motive, but allow me to remind you that you have nothing to worry about. You were faced with a very evil choice: a new love interest or your twin sister. That you intervened on my behalf as much as you did is decisive evidence of your sterling character. I can't say I know how I would've fared choosing between a love interest and a sibling as I'm an only child, but I do know that in your position, I would've tried to deal with the aftermath in exactly the same way. I would've retreated too. I can't exactly blame you for doing what I woul've done, now can I? There's nothing left to forgive, Iris.

That reminds me: your nickname...I think I've finally found one worthy of you. How about "Irie"? The inspiration: "eyrie"-a word meaning "highly placed nest". Only fitting...for a woman of the mountains who offers comfort and rest to a Phoenix. What do you think?

With Open Arms,

Feenie

**Part X: Liberation**

Dearest Feenie,

Once again, your perception amazes me. I think I knew better intellectually, but emotionally, your guess hit home. I probably was a little scared-scared of losing you and knowing it would be all my fault. You know, I never thought about my situation the way you describe it, but when I read your analysis, it made a lot of sense. I guess I don't know my own strength. Ever since watching my parents break up and my sister turn to evil, I've found myself wondering if there wasn't something I could've done to stem the tide-something I'd never gathered the courage to do. On top of that, I felt powerless to stop it all and when I took action it seemed futile, like tilting at a windmill. It's irrational, I know. I had imprisoned myself within a contradiction.

You're probably right. I was strong enough to confront Dahlia on my own and to a certain extent, I did. Don't forget though, Feenie, that your contribution was still very important. Your trust and generosity convinced me beyond the shadow of a doubt that I was right to intervene-that yours was a life worth saving...at any cost. I may not have needed you to free me from Dahlia, but now you've done something even more impressive. You've freed me from myself, and as you made clear, that's a major accomplishment. No one has done that before and only you could've, Feenie.

It might interest you to know that I've made a new friend here in prison. Do you remember a Lana Skye? A couple days ago, she saw me reading one of your letters and asked me who it was from. When I told her it was from you, she asked me how I knew you. When I told her about our relationship, she put in a good word for you: "Mr. Wright is full of surprises-pleasant ones, of course. He's like a mine-unprepossessing on the surface, but the deeper you go, the more treasure you find. But I'm sure you already knew that. Treat him well, not that I need to tell you. He'll need a healer and I can already tell you're more than up to the task. I wish you well."

Over the course of our conversation, it came up that she had known Mia in law school. As I told her that Mia was my cousin, an old question resurfaced in my mind. What do you know about Pearl? Her training clothes make it obvious that she's a Fey, she seems to revere Maya more than one would a sister, and her facial structure reminds me of my own. Are she and I closely related?

On a happier note, that's a beautiful nickname, Feenie! It's a high honor to be given a name with such a lofty meaning. I'll do my best to live up to it. "Irie"-so simple and yet so elegant. It'll be my pleasure to start using it right away.

Free in Spirit,

Irie


	6. Chapter 6

**Part XI: Reunion**

Dear Irie,

I don't know why this is-maybe it's untainted happiness lighting your face; maybe it's our enforced separation making me increasingly cherish the sight of you; maybe it's my improved situation making me see everything in a more positive light-but whatever the reason, you're looking prettier to me now than ever before. It'll be a bit of heaven on Earth the day they release you and we can meet in the open again. I'll just have to wait...That reminds me of something Benjamin Woodman-or rather his puppet, Trilo Quist-once told me: that waiting can be a kind of "sweet torture". I remember Maya turned red as a vine-ripe tomato when he said that, but you know what? He wasn't too far off. It is strangely pleasurable, eagerly awaiting the day they grant you your freedom. Thankfully, the pain component is significantly reduced by the weekly fix I get when I visit you. That's right...I'm addicted to your company, Irie.

Lana Skye...Yes, I remember her. She was a...unique client. No other client I've ever defended tried so hard to get convicted of murder. She even tried to discourage me from taking her case! Of course, she was acting to protect her sister at the time, so that's understandable. Boy, that was one messy case. It turned out Damon Gant-the sitting Chief of Police at the time-had forged evidence to implicate poor Ema as a killer, been using that to blackmail Lana, and murdered Detective Goodman for getting too close to the truth. Edgeworth and I ended up joining forces that time around. Shortly afterward, he left a suicide note and disappeared. I took him at his word, but apparently he'd left the country to go find himself. He saw himself in Chief Gant and that freaked him out.

I must admit, I'm not proud of the man I became that day. I grew hardened...bitter. It was during this time that I met Ben, actually. In fact, that was also when I met Franziska, Pearls, and your mother. For that matter, that was when I learned from a murderer and even defended one. Franzsika was one implacable, vindictive opponent. Little did I know that I was gradually becoming just like her. My first reality check came in the form of a conversation with Ken Dingling, also known as Acro-Ben's colleague. When I asked him about Franziska, he said, "You're just like that prosecutor...You have that same glint in your eyes." I took violent issue with that statement, but deep down a part of me knew that looking into my eyes, he had seen into my soul. Sure, I may not have been that far gone, but I was headed that direction. I had savored my first victory over her more than I should have. Furthermore, by reacting so violently, I was proving him right. Then came the Engarde case.

An assassin kidnapped Maya and demanded a ransom for her release. He told me Mr. Engarde had been set up and ordered me to take Mr. Engarde's case and get him acquitted in one trial day. When I told Detective Gumshoe what happened and that I was going to cooperate, he put two and two together right away. "You believe what a _kidnapper_ tells you, pal?" It took both him and Edgeworth to bring me around. I nearly did justice a grave disservice and placed an entire community in jeopardy for personal reasons. It was during that case that I became fully aware I was turning into a monster. Maya had more to lose than I did, and she wanted Engarde convicted. Needless to say, poor Pearls was a wreck the whole time.

That reminds me: My first showdown with Franziska revolved around Kurain Village. That was where I met Morgan...and Pearls. You guessed right. Pearls is Morgan's third daughter...and your half sister. Her powers are so strong that Morgan wanted to make her the next Master. In fact, it was Pearls who charged the magatama I now carry. Incidentally, Pearls doesn't know about your relation to her yet. I thought you should know first. I won't tell her until you give the OK.

On a happier note, I'm very glad you like my new nickname for you. Perhaps it'll help take some of the sting out of the unpleasant revelations in this letter.

Counting the Days,

Feenie

**Part XII: Easement**

Dearest Feenie,

Wow...what can I say? I don't know why that is either. I wasn't even aware of it until you brought it up! But whatever its origin, it certainly is a pleasant surprise that I seem to be growing prettier in your sight. If your first guess is correct, Feenie, then you've just made me into an archangel! For what it's worth, that first paragraph was so sweet and touching that even if every word of those "unpleasant revelations" was the indisputable truth, I still would've finished that letter and walked away a happier woman than before I opened it.

To use your words, "This brings me to my main point." You're your own worst critic, Feenie. You're staggering under the weight of your own conscience, and that's a very painful position to be in. Why, I was in that same position myself until you put my shame to rest. Allow me to return the favor. No one can be a paragon of virtue 24/7. We all do the wrong thing sometimes and think the wrong way more times than anyone cares to count. And considering the circumstances, you held up admirably.

You had watched an old friend turn to evil and just when it looked like he was back on the right track, he left a suicide note and promptly disappeared. There's no way you could've known not to take him at his word. Given a situation like that, who _wouldn't_ have grown bitter? Not many, I'll presume. As you noted and I have personally observed, Franziska was and is everything you said and then some. Who _wouldn't_ have taken a little excessive pleasure in humbling her? Finally, you may not have needed to get Mr. Engarde acquitted, but you were right to take his case, even if only to stall the assassin. The fact that you accepted any correction from Edgeworth at all after his "suicide" points to you having been a better man than you seem to think you were. Furthermore, the fact that you ultimately decided not to accept an acquittal and helped get Engarde convicted is "decisive evidence" of your high moral integrity. At any rate, Maya may have been in the most physical danger, but she wouldn't have had to deal with the emotional fallout her death would've resulted in. You would've. Moreover, you would've felt obligated to look strong for Pearl. In my own humble opinion, you had at least as much to lose as Maya did. My point is that there were extenuating circumstances, Feenie-lots of them. There's no need to beat yourself up.

Speaking of Pearl, thank you for telling me. Finally, some good news in my immediate family. It's so nice to know that there's hope for our branch of the family yet! Pearl is such a sweet child. I look forward to our reunion. As for when to tell her about me, I'll leave that to your discretion. At the moment, you know Pearl better than I do. Just let me know how she receives the news when you decide to tell her.

Untainted happiness...you might be right. I certainly _feel_ better...

Preening for my Lovebird,

Irie


	7. Chapter 7

**Part XIII: Revelation**

Dear Irie,

I'll admit it; when I opened your last letter, I was sweating bullets. I realized right after dropping mine off in the mail that until then, I had been sitting on all that untold history, hoping that I would never have to tell you it. It was kind of a relief to write it all down but when I sent it, I began having second thoughts. You probably know what I'm talking about: feeling naked, exposed, open to rejection... After I learned the truth about your secret, mine seemed so much worse by comparison. After all, you had been motivated by guilt. As for me, I was angry and all too willing to shift the blame onto others. What could such a kind, sweet woman want with a bitter, vengeful man like me? When I finally gathered the courage to read your response, I was overjoyed. If my body had followed my spirits, I'd be orbiting Jupiter. I should have known; if anyone could find the sugar in the salt, it would be you. It's true; you really do reap what you sow.

Now that I think about it, it's rather funny how we keep tripping over our own feet and doubting that we're worthy of each other. We may never know. If it was ever possible to figure that out, we've done each other so many favors by now that it no longer is. I suppose this means that...it doesn't matter. How perfectly ironic that I should spend so much time trying to solve the double riddle of who deserves my love and whose love do I deserve, only to find the answer literally staring me in the face: love keeps no record of wrong.

Another truth I bumped into this week is that all things work together for good. After agonizing over it for a while, I'm very happy to announce that I have broken the news and not my nose. Pearls now knows exactly who you are and she is glad to call you her sister. I wasn't certain how to tell her at first. Then I remembered that Morgan had shown her a photo of Dahlia and referred to her as an ally. Just like before, Dahlia was my starting point. First I explained that Dahlia was her older sister. She asked why she had never been told about Dahlia before then. I told her that Dahlia had been taken away from Morgan at a young age along with a twin so Morgan had fallen out of contact with them and the memory was probably painful, making Morgan reluctant to bring it up. When she asked why Dahlia was dead, I promised to tell her when she had learned more about Dahlia if she still wanted to know. Then the inevitable question came up: how to learn more about Dahlia. I answered that the best way to do that was to ask you. I went on to say that it would be hard to learn much about Dahlia right now but in the meantime, she could get to know you a little better. That led to this exchange:

"Better? Have I met my other sister before, Mr. Nick?"  
"Yes, Pearls. Her name is Iris."  
"*gasp* That's the woman you've been flirting with! Cheating *slap* on *slap* Mystic *slap* Maya *slap* with *slap* my *slap* SISTER! *slap!* MR. NIIIIIIICK! *slap!*slap!*slap!*

Yes, I experienced the Hundred Hand Slap. Thankfully, all that jumping tuckered her out pretty quickly and my time dealing with Franziska and Godot had toughened my skin and sharpened my reflexes so I took no permanent damage...even though my cheeks still sting as I write this. Anyway, when she was too tired to slap me anymore, I explained that you and I were so close because we had become each other's "special someone" before I met Mystic Maya. Then she understood. She was a little depressed at first but after discussing it with Maya, she began to cheer up. She now wants to come with me on my next visit.

Recovering,

Feenie

**Part XIV: Reflection**

Dearest Feenie,

Allow me to start by saying that I know exactly what you mean. That uneasiness had been a constant companion of mine for years, so it especially blesses me to know that I was able to chase it away for you. I will say, though, that "finding the sugar in the salt" wasn't very hard. In fact, I might suggest that the harder task in your case is finding the salt in the sugar. One would have to be blind not to see your heart of gold.

Needless to say, it also blesses me to learn that Pearl is not likely to slap you anymore. I'm still not thankful for Franziska's whip, but I am glad that it seems to have toughened your skin. You've lost enough blood on my account already. I have to say, as much as it hurt to imagine you being subjected to the "Hundred Hand Slap", you did find a way to make it funny. That's one of the things I love about you: your ability to look back on bad times and laugh. I would also like to commend your judgment in giving Pearl time to learn the whole truth at a healthy pace. Fey family schemes and grudges are a heavy burden to place on the shoulders of one so young. I remember that in one of your previous letters, you said that Pearl reacted to Trucy in a way that reminded you of the judge. Perhaps now I'll have the opportunity to see that for myself.

Speaking of funny stories, something strange happened yesterday. I was rereading one of your letters-yes, I save them-when a little wind caused one of the corners to flutter. I looked up and there was this huge man running down the hall. At first I thought it was you but I quickly realized that apart from the hair, he looked nothing like you at all. He made a beeline for the bathroom and a few seconds after he slammed the door, I heard a loud gurgling roar that lasted about three minutes. When the door opened again, he was clutching his stomach with one hand and wiping his mouth with the other. I can only conclude that he must have been vomiting. Had he been feeling better, he might have been frightening to look at but he looked so pathetically miserable that it was difficult not to laugh. Maybe this will help you forget the pain in your cheeks until I can kiss them.

Laughing with you,

Irie


	8. Chapter 8

**Part XV: A Roaring Time**

Dear Irie,

I have to say, after that last letter of yours and this latest visit, I find myself tempted to wonder if the kiss you promised me might seem a little pale by comparison. How do you improve on perfection? Knowing you, though, you'll probably find a way; you always do. Either way, there can be no other woman. Even Pearls knows that now. You should've seen her on the train. Once we were seated, she gave me a bone-breaking bear hug and leaned against my left side all the way back, the little darling, and Trucy left her alone for once. Heck, even that guard at Detention seemed to catch the mood. I can't prove it, but I could've sworn I saw him smile.

Oddly enough, I have actually met the man you described. Left to my own devices, I probably wouldn't have. Then again, he'd still be on the street if I hadn't and that is one scary thought. He was a black market loan shark. When one of his collections didn't go the way he wanted it to, he killed one of his debtors to get his hands on the computer virus the poor sucker had put up as collateral. He then reenacted the whole scene for a new audience to frame a friend of Gumshoe's and guaranteed her conviction by posing as me. How he managed to pull that off I can only guess.

Anyway, Gumshoe took that...rather personally. He stormed into my office, shoved an article in my face, and demanded that I appeal Maggey's case. That was the first I'd heard of it. He had the excuse of not having been there when it happened, but Maggey...she should've known better. When I visited her in Detention, she seemed to want me dead. "How could you, Mr. Wright!? How could you do this to me!?"

The case itself wasn't the only work Gumshoe put me to; he had me giving Maggey presents for him too. To be fair, though, he really did need the help; she was at least as bullheaded with him as she was with me. He was only doing his job when he testified at her retrial, but there was no convincing her of that. Maya and I ended up eating the first lunchbox he had us deliver. It was pretty good, all things considered, but I haven't been able to eat weenies since.

Getting back to my phony, his name is Furio Tigre and he ran "Tender Lender" with a truly creepy woman who could wind you up tighter than a violin string just by talking to you: Viola Cadaverini. His bluster must've been one of the only things keeping him sane around her. Every minute spent in her company was likely to be your last, since she had the frightening habit of offering you refreshments and snickering as if they were laced with something. You never knew if they were poisoned or not, but it never seemed wise to refuse, especially not if you knew who she was. With mob connections that strong... *shudder*

Tigre was a tough nut to crack too. Truth be told, I didn't have quite enough evidence to nail him. Thankfully, I was able to trick him into blowing his own cover by rebutting me a little too well. The last time I met Viola, she thanked me for "exterminating" him and said she had personally mixed a "special thick tea" just for him. I'll bet he was throwing up some of that very stuff. Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy but boy, would I hate to be him. Who knows? Maybe she used some of that pigeon poop on the pink scooter he used to ride for that first pot. As long as Victor Kudo is in the area, there should be plenty more at Vitamin Square... Throw in Jean Armstrong's recipes and the possibilities are endless. Good thing I seem to be on her good side.

So you save my letters... I guess that means I can stop feeling silly now. I've been saving yours too. Sometimes our behavior is so similar it's downright hilarious. Would you believe that this reminds me of something we both did back at the Temple? What I am about to share is so silly it might ruin the mood, but it's such an exact match I just had to tell you about it. You probably remember when we ran into each other on that first night. You asked if I was going to the bathroom too... I had asked your aunt the exact same question just seconds before. Anyway, about those letters... Since we both save them anyway, what say we make that a policy? We could keep them side by side as a permanent record of the bond we share-a legacy for our descendants and a reminder for us whenever the going gets tough. Never again would our love be misrepresented, whether by design or by accident, by others or by us.

Under Oath,

Feenie

**Part XVI: Covenant**

Dearest Feenie,

I wouldn't have known it was possible, but you've outdone yourself again. I almost fainted when I read those first four sentences. "Either way, there can be no other woman..." That's potent stuff. Yes, I'm sure I would've enjoyed seeing what happened on the train. I can easily picture it, though. Pearl reminds me of myself in some ways and Dahlia in others. I do wish you could have met Dahlia before she went sour. After all the abuse you've suffered at her hands, it can't be easy to see her in a neutral light but now that she's no longer a threat, I think it's safe to begin discussing her more benign qualities. For good or for ill, Dahlia was direct and so is Pearl. This might be wishful thinking, but maybe we'll get to see in Pearl what Dahlia could've been.

"Odd" is right. That sounds like it was a very strange case. Like you, I can only guess how Mr. Tigre managed to fool so many people for that long, especially since it sounds like Maggey knew you beforehand. Had she been your client once before? By the way, would I be correct to assume that Detective Gumshoe was a little sweet on her? The lengths he went to for her remind me a little of the lengths you went to for me. I know it's awfully easy for me to say this, since I wasn't there, but I like to think that if I were her, I would have cut him more slack.

Mr. Tigre rode a pink scooter? Oh my, what a funny picture! Every time I think of him now, I'm going to see him buzzing around town on that thing and scowling like a playground bully! I would've expected him to drive a Cadillac or some other flashy car. Viola, on the other hand...she might actually look scary on it. I can almost see her, reading your description, and I must admit I'm a little curious to see how close my mental picture is to the reality. That can wait, though. If there's poison involved, that would definitely explain the vomiting. From your reference to recipes I gather that Mr./Ms. Armstrong is probably a chef... Are my eyes deceiving me, or did you refer to those recipes as potential poisons? Feenie, you rascal! You've always liked my cooking, so you can't be _too_ picky. What did s/he serve you? It must've been...interesting.

Oh, the bathroom! I'd forgotten all about that! It may not be very romantic, but it sure is funny! Whatever that memory may lack in romance, though, your suggestion more than compensates for. I love that idea. Especially now, when weddings mean almost nothing, it could be a great way to reclaim some of that lost significance.

Forever Committed,

Irie


End file.
